1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory apparatus and a bit line sense-amplifier.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus is manufactured by forming a semiconductor device such as a MOS transistor on a substrate. As the semiconductor apparatus becomes integrated and smaller, it is hard to control a process defining a characteristic of the MOS transistor and thus performance of the MOS transistor widely fluctuates according to process skew and PVT (Process, Voltage, Temperature) variations. Particularly, a process skew may occur among the MOS transistors concurrently manufactured on the same wafer under the same circumstance.
As research and development of a semiconductor apparatus focuses on reducing the power consumption, the semiconductor apparatus is supposed to precisely process signals of smaller amplitude. However, the process skew or offset decreases reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. For example, mismatch among transistors forming a latch circuit may cause the latch circuit incapable of detecting a small signal. Therefore, various studies focus on compensating the mismatch among the MOS transistors.